Julius Caesar
by Gwendolyn1
Summary: Julius Caesar in semi-moder language. It is somewhat humerous but follows the origional mostly


A Modern Julius Caesar  
  
Author's notes: This is the script for the version of Julius Caesar, which my English II Honors class put on. It has been edited from its abridged form (AKA: Semi modern language with a modern intro) of William Shakespeare's original play to include all the errors and alterations that happened in the performance for another class. Warning, do not try to memorize it; if you do you may start to recite it.  
  
(Enter Narrator, Antony and Octavius)  
  
Narr: Breaking news. This just in. Brutus, Cassius, Titinus and many, many other senators are dead. I'm here with Mark Antony and Octavius, "Little Caesar", nephew of the late Julius Caesar. Antony, what happened here? What is this carnage before my eyes? And I don't think it's the premiere of Star Wars Episode II.  
  
Ant: On this day, Rome was attacked and Rome stuck back. The final phase of the war on conspirators was played out. Men, great men of Rome have died.  
  
Oct: Well technically they weren't that great. I mean their dead, right?  
  
Ant: (With attitude) I'm trying to make a speech here.  
  
Narr: This just in. Our investigative reporter 'William Shakespeare' has just put together the inside story behind Julius Caesar.  
  
(Exit all. Enter 'Extra I' and 'Extra II' Cheering in the background.)  
  
Ex I: I can't believe the people of Rome are happy about what Caesar has done to Pompey.  
  
Ex II: Well it is a holiday; people celebrate things they don't know about. That's the way it is.  
  
Ex I: (Waving Arms) Go home people of Rome! You celebrate the ruin of Pompey. Soon your fall will come.  
  
(Exit Extra I and Extra II. Enter Caesar, Antony, Brutus, Cassius, Casca, Sooth Sayer, Calpernia and other extras. Caesar and Antony are talking to each other. The others are talking amongst themselves.)  
  
Sooth: Caesar!  
  
Caesar: What? Who's calling me?  
  
Casca: Quiet so Caesar can hear!  
  
Sooth: Beware the ides of March.  
  
All: What?  
  
Sooth: Beware the ides of March.  
  
(Exit all but Brutus and Cassius)  
  
Cass: You haven't been yourself lately, what's wrong?  
  
Brutus: Nothing.  
  
Cass: Really what's wrong?  
  
Brutus: Its just this whole Caesar becoming king thing. I mean he's a great guy one of my best friends, but really king?  
  
(Off stage: Three cheers, each followed by a disappointed noise)  
  
Cass: I guess it's inevitable.  
  
[long pause as people off stage miss the cue]  
  
Brutus: Yes I guess it was inevitable.  
  
Cass: Yes it was.  
  
(Finally Caesar and train enter)  
  
Cass: We'll ask Casca.  
  
(Brutus and Cassius grab Casca as he passes. Exit all but Brutus, Cassius and Casca)  
  
Brutus: What happened? What was happening with the crowd?  
  
Casca: Well, let me tell you something…  
  
Brutus: Why was Caesar upset?  
  
Casca: Well, Mark Antony offered the crown to him.  
  
Cass: But why was there cheering three times?  
  
Casca: Because the crown was offered to him three times.  
  
Brutus: And he refused it?  
  
Casca: Yes, three times. Though from what I saw, he was reluctant to refuse.  
  
Cass: Then why was he so upset?  
  
Casca: After refusing the crown, the crowd surrounded and pressed in on him, causing the Mighty Caesar to faint and foam at the mouth.  
  
Brutus: And what happened when he came around?  
  
Casca: He humbly asked apology of the crowd…  
  
Cass & Brutus: And…  
  
Casca: The crowd forgave him  
  
Cass: Very well. Good night Casca.  
  
(Exit Casca)  
  
Brutus: I still fear Caesar becoming king. The crowed seems to want him but…  
  
Cass: (with sarcasm) He doesn't care about the crowd. They think he's a god. He is no more than a mortal man, and a sickly one at that. He is ambitious and may bring great harm to Rome.  
  
Brutus: He may… but then again he may be a great king.  
  
(Exit Brutus)  
  
Cass: But should we let him have the choice? I will write many letters in the hand of the commoners urging Brutus to take action against the rise of Caesar.  
  
(Exit Cassius)  
  
Narr: The next evening, as a storm rages, we find Casca walking alone along a deserted street.  
  
(Cassius approaches)  
  
Cass: (Puts hand over eyes like he is squinting) Who's there?  
  
Casca: A Roman.  
  
Cass: Well, we are in Rome. Is it Casca?  
  
Casca: Your hearing is better than your eyesight. What a night! (Raises a hand to motion at sky) Just look at this storm.  
  
Cass: (Motions with both hands at the sky) I've walked in this storm all night and challenged the gods to strike me if my cause may be unjust.  
  
Casca: Therefore your cause is just?  
  
Cass: Well at least the gods think so. (With sarcasm) But I have a feeling that Rome wont be so kind.  
  
Casca: And what does this storm have to do with Rome?  
  
Cass: (shakes head) Not Rome, Casca, (Hold up a single finger) just one man.  
  
Casca: You mean Caesar?  
  
Cass: Let it be who it is.  
  
Casca: But they will make Caesar king tomorrow at the Capitol.  
  
Cass: (Pulls out sword) Then I shall wear my dagger to the Capitol, and Caesar will be dead rather than be king. (Puts sword away)  
  
Casca: And you are sure Caesar will be a tyrant?  
  
Cass: He is more of a tyrant than a king; of this I'm sure.  
  
Casca: Then I will follow you in your cause. You can trust me. (Thumps his chest with right hand then makes a peace sign)  
  
Cass: I have already gathered many noble Romans to take part in this dead. I now count you as one of that number.  
  
(Enter Cinna)  
  
Casca: Someone is coming.  
  
Cass: It is Cinna. Cinna what are you doing on this dreary night?  
  
Cinna: Looking for you. Who is that?  
  
Cass: It is Casca, now one of our Member. (Removes paper from toga front) Since you are here, take this paper to Brutus' house and leave it where he may find it.  
  
Cinna: Then there may be hope yet for Brutus? I will do as you ask.  
  
Cass: Farewell, Cinna. Casca and I will go to the house of Brutus and win him over to our cause. Perhaps Rome will understand if a friend raises his hand against the great Caesar.  
  
(Exit all. Enter Brutus and Slave)  
  
Brutus: Boy? Where are you?  
  
Slave: Here, my lord. What do you want?  
  
Brutus: Light a lamp in my study and get me here when you have done so.  
  
Slave: Yes my lord.  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
Brutus: (Talking to himself) Caesar would be king, I for my part do not object to this, except for the common good of the Roman Mob. But Caesar is a man, and as many men do, when he obtains the crown he may turn his back on Rome which he now gives his attention to. This is what Cassius was saying to me. He would have time to grow to be a tyrant and it would be wise to dispose of him before this time comes.  
  
(Re-enter slave with note)  
  
Slave: The lamp is burning in your room sir. While looking for something to light it with, I found this on your windowsill. (Holds up paper)  
  
I'm sure it wasn't there earlier  
  
Brutus: Hand it here. (Takes the letter) Isn't tomorrow the ides of March?  
  
Slave: I'm not sure.  
  
Brutus: Then what are you still doing here? Go find out. (Opens the letter)  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
Brutus: (Reads letter) You sleep Brutus. Wake up and see yourself. See Rome. Rome would not see Caesar be king. We ask you to help us and join our cause. Caesar must not be king.  
  
(Re-enter slave)  
  
Slave: Sir, tomorrow indeed is the ides of March.  
  
(Knocking can be heard.)  
  
I will go to the gate to see who it is.  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
1 Brutus: Since Cassius first asked me to raise my hand against Caesar; I have not been able to sleep.  
  
2 (Re-enter slave)  
  
2.1 Brutus: Who was at the gate?  
  
Slave: It was Cassius, sir. Others where with him, but they were masked and I do not know them.  
  
Brutus: Let them in.  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
They are the conspirators who use the night to hide their plotting. Nothing will be dark enough to hide this dreadful thing.  
  
(Enter the conspirators: Cassius, Casca, Cinna, Trebonius, Extra I and Extra II)  
  
Cass: Do we trouble you at this late hour, Brutus?  
  
Brutus: No Cassius, you don't. Who are these men with you?  
  
Cass: You know them all. They all honor you. They are Casca, Cinna, Trebonius and the others of our party.  
  
Brutus: They are most welcome here. What is it that troubles you?  
  
(Cassius and Brutus move to center stage, others move to the back)  
  
Cass: They will make Caesar king in the Capitol tomorrow. We can not let this happen, he shall die tomorrow.  
  
Cinna: (To other conspirators) He tells Brutus of our plan.  
  
Treb: So should it be. We can trust him.  
  
Casca: But he is Caesar's friend.  
  
Brutus: (To all) Give me your hands. (Draws sword and holds in front of him, all other conspirators place their right hand on the flat of the blade) Your cause is just. Let none of us back down. What we do is the right thing. Let no man forget this.  
  
Cinna: So we shall kill Caesar.  
  
Treb: Shall we kill only Caesar or would it be wiser to kill his right hand as well?  
  
Ex I: Should we kill Mark Antony as well?  
  
Cass: Yes it would be best; when Caesar is dead Antony may take his place and be the tyrant yet.  
  
Brutus: No. We were meant to kill Caesar. The citizens may understand this. They would not understand why we kill Antony. Antony is a hand, as you have said. What good is a hand without a head?  
  
Cass: Yet I still fear him  
  
Treb: Brutus is right. I am not afraid of him. Let him live.  
  
Ex II: Yes, agreed.  
  
Ex I: It is nearly three. We should leave soon.  
  
Cass: I am sure of our resolve, but not sure that Caesar will come to the Capitol tomorrow. He has become afraid lately and may change his mind.  
  
Treb: I will see that he is there. I know how his mind works. Do not let these minor matters upset our plan.  
  
Cinna: We will all come to bring Caesar to the Capitol.  
  
Cass: Then that's settled, we will be on our way. Good night Brutus. (Shakes hand)  
  
(Exit All but Brutus. Enter Portia)  
  
Portia: Brutus, what are you doing at this hour?  
  
Brutus: Do not worry about me. You should not be outside in this. Your condition will only get worse.  
  
Portia: Neither should you. You snuck out away from me, yesterday you wouldn't eat, and earlier this night you wouldn't hear me speak. What is wrong?  
  
Brutus: I am not well in health. That's all.  
  
Portia: If you were not well you would not stand out in this cold night air. If you are sick, it is an illness of your mind. You should tell me what bothers you. Who where the men who just left? I am your wife, I deserve to know. If you do not trust me, then I am no better than a common harlot.  
  
Brutus: You are my wife and most trusted.  
  
Portia: Then I should know this secret of yours. I am a woman, but you chose me for your wife. Then to you I should be stronger than other women. (Grabs a dagger hidden in the slash of Brutus's toga and cuts her wrist with it) I am strong enough to wound myself. How can I bear this and not your secret?  
  
Brutus: You are a most honorable wife. In time I will tell you all. For now lets tend your wound.  
  
(Exit Brutus and Portia)  
  
Narr: The next morning, the morn of the ides of March, we see Caesar and his wife Calpurnia.  
  
(Enter Calpurnia, Caesar, and Slave)  
  
Caesar: I have gotten no sleep tonight. Calpurnia in her sleep cried out "They kill Caesar, Caesar is dead." Boy, come here!  
  
Slave: Yes my lord?  
  
Caesar: Go to the priests and ask them to perform a sacrifice. Tell me of the result.  
  
Slave: I will my lord.  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
Cal: Will you go to the Capitol today, even after all that has happened?  
  
Caesar: Yes I will. There is no danger to me at the Capitol. No one would dare harm Caesar!  
  
Cal: Things are not right. Last night ghosts walked and men alive caught on fire. Lions roamed the streets and dead men talked. This frightens me. Do not go today, I beg you!  
  
Caesar: The signs are more a prediction of the world than of Caesar.  
  
Cal: There are no comets seen when beggars die, yet the heavens themselves blaze forth the death of princes.  
  
(Re-enter slave)  
  
Slave: The priests say that you should stay home today because they could not find a heart within the beast they sacrificed.  
  
Cal: Do not go forth today.  
  
Caesar: If it will please you then I will not.  
  
(Enter Trebonius)  
  
Treb: Good morning. I've come to bring you to the Senate house.  
  
Caesar: I will not come today. My wife had a dream that my stature poured forth blood in a thousand spouts, which Romans bathed their hands in and smiled.  
  
Treb: This dream is misinterpreted, it signifies that Romans will drink healing blood from you, most Noble Caesar.  
  
Caesar: Well said. Then I shall come with you to the Capitol.  
  
(Enter Brutus, Cassius, Casca, Cinna and Extra II.)  
  
Treb: They have all come to fetch you to the Capitol, oh mighty Caesar.  
  
Caesar: Then be near by my side and walk with me.  
  
(Exit all, enter senator)  
  
Sen: (Reading paper) Caesar… beware of those you keep near you. Beware of Brutus, heed Cassius, and do not trust Trebonius. All of these men are against Caesar. (Close paper) I will wait here and give this to Caesar. If he reads this then perhaps there is still hope.  
  
(Enter Caesar, Brutus, Cassius, Cinna, other conspirators, Antony, and sooth-sayer)  
  
Caesar: The ides of March have come.  
  
Sooth: Yes, but not gone.  
  
(Exit Sooth-sayer, enter senator)  
  
Sen: (Pushes paper forward) This cannot wait, read it now. It is of a personal manner.  
  
Caesar: Then it will have to wait until last. Come to the Capitol.  
  
(Exit all but Cassius, Extra II, Antony, Brutus and Casca)  
  
Cass: The time has come. Look Antony is being lead away.  
  
(Exit Extra II and Antony)  
  
Brutus: Casca, you will strike first. Cinna will bring his case before Caesar and then we will all strike.  
  
(Exit all. Enter Narr.)  
  
Narr: They all make their way to the senate house where most of the Roman senators are waiting to crown Caesar.  
  
(Enter all except extra II, Antony, Soothsayer, Portia, Calpernia, Slave and Octavius.)  
  
Cinna: Caesar, listen to me. I speak for my banished brother. He has done nothing. Let him go free.  
  
Caesar: No, I will not. My mind is not changed so easily.  
  
Cass: Caesar, listen to him.  
  
Treb: Oh Mighty Caesar, have mercy.  
  
Cinna: O Caesar…  
  
Casca: Speak for me hands.  
  
(Stabs Caesar, then other conspirators stab Caesar. Everyone else backs away.)  
  
Caesar: (Falling down) Et tu, Brute? Then I die…  
  
Cinna: Liberty!  
  
Treb: Freedom!  
  
Casca: Tyranny is dead.  
  
(Cassius begins to wipe his sword on the red stripe of his toga, he continues until his next line.)  
  
Brutus: People, senators, leave here. No man is to be blamed except those who killed here.  
  
Treb: How many times, I wonder, will people for ages to come in countries unknown, play out this scene?  
  
(Enter slave)  
  
Brutus: Look! It is a friend of Antony's.  
  
Slave: (Kneeling) My master told me to kneel before you and tell you that Brutus is most honorable and that he is beloved. Antony told me to tell you that he would sooner love a living Brutus than a dead Caesar.  
  
Brutus: Your master is a valiant Roman. Tell him to come here and that he will be satisfied. We will not touch him.  
  
Slave: I shall go and get him.  
  
(Exit slave)  
  
Brutus: We may yet have Antony as a friend.  
  
Cass: (puts sword away then motions to the dead Caesar) I hope so, yet I fear him. He loved Caesar well.  
  
(Enter Antony)  
  
Brutus: Here is Antony. Welcome Mark Antony.  
  
Ant: (Kneel beside Caesar) O mighty Caesar. Has all of your glory, triumphs, and conquest come to this? Farewell most noble Caesar. (Stands up) If you wish to kill me, Brutus, do so now while Caesar's noble blood still drips from your hands. Nothing would please me more than to die here beside Caesar.  
  
Brutus: Do not beg your death of me, Antony. I would like to see you live. Think not of what we've done, that we've killed Caesar, but that we let Rome live. Let me speak to the masses before you judge me. Know that I loved Caesar when I killed him.  
  
Ant: Give me your hands. I will shake all of them. (Does so) What should I say to you? Either way you will think I am a coward or a flatterer. I loved Caesar. It shall sadden him in his death that I now grasp the bloody hands of his murders and make peace with them.  
  
Cass: (Growls next two words) Mark Antony  
  
Ant: Pardon me. It is cold modesty with which I speak. I only want to praise Caesar.  
  
Cass: (Crosses arms and says with sarcasm) Will you join us as one of our friends or shall we not depend on you?  
  
Ant: I love you all but am swayed by the sight of Caesar here. Why did you kill him?  
  
Brutus: Listen to me speak to the people, then you'll understand.  
  
Ant: And so I will. But then I will speak to them a funeral speech as a friend.  
  
Brutus: With our leave you will. This is all I ask. Take his body, and don't blame us in your speech, but speak all the good you know of Caesar. Follow us.  
  
(Exit all but Antony)  
  
Ant: Oh, forgive me that I am kind to those butchers. Here is the ruins of the greatest man that ever lived. A curse to all who raised their hand to Caesar. Let there be no pleasant times for them. Let the spirit of Caesar rage for revenge. I will avenge him.  
  
(Enter slave)  
  
Ant: You are Octavius' servant?  
  
Slave: Yes, he wishes to come to Rome. He would speak to you.  
  
Ant: Let him come in the morning, but do not let him see the disaster here today. Tell him that this is a mourning Rome, a dangerous Rome.  
  
(Exit slave, Antony with Caesar's body. Enter Cassius and Brutus, all extras and others standing in a crowd)  
  
Citizens: Tell us!  
  
Brutus: Then hear me speak or if you'd rather follow Cassius and listen to him.  
  
(exit Cassius and a few of the citizens)  
  
Ex II: Brutus will speak! Silence!  
  
Brutus: Romans, countrymen, friends hear what I have to say so that you may be satisfied. To all of Caesar's friends, I tell you that I loved him. If you ask why I killed him, it was not because I loved Caesar less, it is that I loved Rome more. As Caesar loved me, I weep for him, as he was fortunate, I rejoiced at it, as he was valiant, I honored him, but as he was ambitious I slew him.  
  
(Enter Antony with Caesar's body)  
  
Here is Antony with Caesar's body. He did not kill him. He mourns him. I depart in saying that with the dagger I killed Caesar I will kill myself it pleases Rome.  
  
Citizens: Live! Brutus, Live!  
  
Brutus: Listen to me, for me, stay here with Antony. Mourn Caesar. Listen to him, he will speak of Caesar, with our leave. You owe him that much.  
  
(Exit Brutus)  
  
Ant: Friends, Romans, Countrymen, lend me your ears. I come to bury Caesar, not to mourn him. Brutus told you Caesar was ambitious, if so, it were a grievous fault and grievously did Caesar answer it. By the leave of Brutus who is an honorable man, and the rest who are honorable men, I will speak a funeral for Caesar. Brutus says he was ambitious, and Brutus is an honorable man, but tell me what has he done. He brought great wealth to Rome, when the poor cried, Caesar cried, he denied the crown that I offered him, and Brutus says he is ambitious? And Brutus is an honorable man. I do not wish you to speak against Brutus, but to tell you what I know.  
  
Ex I: He has a point  
  
Ex II: Caesar would not take the crown, that is true.  
  
Ex I: Hush! He speaks again.  
  
Ant: If I rage you to mutiny against Cassius and Brutus, then I do wrong. They are honorable men, both. I would rather wrong all of you, the dead and myself than honorable men. But if you knew what was in Caesar's will then perhaps you'll think again.  
  
Citizens: Read the will! We'll hear the will!  
  
Ant: It should not take me telling you that Caesar would leave all of you land and money for you to love Caesar. Caesar was a mighty and noble man. Look upon him now and cry. (Pulls sheet off of the corpse.) See where Cassis stabbed him? And there, where Brutus, who loved him caused his blood to flow. Look on him and tell me he was ambitious!  
  
Ex II: Bloody sight!  
  
Ex I: Revenge! We'll have revenge!  
  
Citizens: Revenge!  
  
Ant: I only tell you what you yourselves do know. I would call you to mutiny and raise your spirits! Here was a Caesar! When comes such another?  
  
Citizens: Never, Never comes another!  
  
Ex I: We'll burn the traitors. Where's a fire?  
  
Ex II: Here!  
  
Ant: Now mischief has begun. We'll see what happens.  
  
(Exit Citizens, Enter Slave)  
  
Slave: Sir, Octavius is here in Rome. He watched as Brutus and Cassius ran from the city gates.  
  
Ant: It is well. Bring me to Octavius.  
  
(Exit both. Enter Cinna the poet and citizens)  
  
Ex I: Who are you?  
  
Ex II: Where are you off to?  
  
Cinna: I am going to Caesar's funeral as a friend.  
  
Ex II: Your name?  
  
Cinna: Cinna  
  
Citizens: It is Cinna! Tear him to pieces!  
  
Cinna: I am a poet! I am not Cinna the conspirator!  
  
(Thw extras grab him and punch him dragging the dead poet off stage)  
  
Citizens: Burn him! Tear him to pieces. Burn all their houses.  
  
(Enter Narr.)  
  
Narr: Antony and Octavius decide to bring up their armies and pursue Brutus and Cassius' armies. They are sitting in a house in Rome.  
  
(Enter Antony and Octavius)  
  
Ant: Many are marked down to die.  
  
Oct: Yes they are. Your sister's son should be marked. Do you agree?  
  
Ant: Yes. And soon, Rome will be left with little. We have to fight… to avenge Caesar.  
  
(Exit Antony and Octavius. Enter Narr.)  
  
Narr: Brutus and Cassius have set up their camps several leagues from Rome, and prepare to go into battle.  
  
(Enter Slave and Brutus)  
  
Slave: My master wishes to speak with you. He is coming. He is not very happy with you, and is not taking any of this very well.  
  
Brutus: Thank you. I am saddened by this but will expect him.  
  
(Exit slave. Enter Cassius, who pushes past the slave. Both Cassius and Brutus speak in loud angry voices tinged with sarcasm.)  
  
Cass: You wished to talk with me. I'll warn you my temper is thin.  
  
Brutus: As is mine. You've done me a great injustice.  
  
Cass: How so? (Arms crossed)  
  
Brutus: I asked you for a sum of money, which you denied me. I have not the money to pay my troops and you refused.  
  
Cass: I did not.  
  
Brutus: You did.  
  
Cass: It was a fool who brought my answer to you. You accuse me of what I never did.  
  
Brutus: I do not like your faults.  
  
Cass: (as he says next few phrases, each hand is raised to the sky.) Come Antony, Come Octavius, I am weary of the world, Hated by the ones I love, my faults observed. (Hands Brutus his sword) Here is my dagger. Kill me because I cannot bear this.  
  
Brutus: When I spoke I was upset. Put that away. You were angry too. Lets talk of the coming battle. Boy! Bring some wine.  
  
(Enter slave with bottle and two cups of grape juice both Brutus and Cassius take a cup and pretend to drink as they cups are empty. )  
  
Brutus: Then we will drink and think about tomorrow. And get some rest.  
  
Cass: Yes get some rest. Good night Brutus. Peace.  
  
(Exit Cassius, enter slave)  
  
Brutus: Go, and fetch two men. Bid them to come to me.  
  
(Enter Soldier 1 and Soldier 2)  
  
S1: Sir?  
  
Brutus: Stay outside my tent and sleep, I may send you to run messages to Cassius before morning.  
  
S2: Yes sir.  
  
S1: As you wish. We will be at your disposal.  
  
(Exit Soldier 1 & 2. Enter ghost of Caesar [with a blue sheet thrown over head])  
  
Brutus: This light burns strangely. Who is there? It is a monstrous shape that makes my blood run cold and my hair stand on end.  
  
Ghost: An angry spirit, Brutus.  
  
Brutus: Why do you come here?  
  
Ghost: To tell you that you shall see me again at… at  
  
Brutus: at Philippi?  
  
Ghost: Yes, at Philippi  
  
Brutus: Well then, I shall see you again. (Exit ghost) Wait? I would have more words with you. Slave, sirs, awaken. Did you cry out in your sleep, any of you?  
  
S1: No sir  
  
S2: Not I.  
  
Slave: I don't recall. I don't think I did.  
  
Brutus: Yes you did. Did you see anything?  
  
Slave: No my lord.  
  
Brutus: Send word to Cassius. We shall march with the dawn.  
  
S1 & S2: Yes sir.  
  
(Enter Narr.)  
  
Narr: Antony, Octavius, Brutus and Cassius exchange brief words, which only anger the men and urge them to fight  
  
(Brief fight scene between armies. Enter Brutus, Cassius and Casca from one side and Octavius, Antony and extra from other. Brutus, Cassius, Casca and Octavius draw swords. The other two forgot their swords so Casca switches sides and fights Brutus while Cassius fights Octavius. Antony and extra throw punches at each other. Casca falls dead, all run off stage in opposite directions. Cassius not realizing Casca switched sides drags his body offstage.)  
  
Narr: After the defeat of Brutus and Cassius' armies, the survivors run into the hills to plan their next move.  
  
(Exit Narr. Enter Cassius and Slave)  
  
Cass: We have lost. Look! Our men are dead. There is no hope left.  
  
(Slave looks about confused)  
  
Cass: How does the field stand?  
  
Slave: Octavius' horsemen have surrounded us.  
  
Cass: Come here! I once saved your life. You promised to do as I bid you when I asked it of you. And I will set you free. And I ask you, kill me. I would rather die here, than be prisoner of Rome. My time is up. Come…here. (Points to chest)  
  
Slave: (Stabs Cassius. Cassius falls to the ground as if shot in forehead and makes a loud thumb as he lands.) And so I am free, but I would rather Cassius live than I be free.  
  
(Exit slave, enter Narr.)  
  
Narr: On another part of the battlefield at Philippi, Brutus and his men are forced to flee. They eventually end up in the hills where Cassius was killed. One soldier finds the body.  
  
(Exit Narr. Enter Brutus, Soldier 1 and Soldier 2)  
  
S1: His body is there, over beyond that hill. Yes, I'm sure it was once Cassius.  
  
Brutus: O' Julius Caesar is mighty yet. He forces us to kill ourselves. Cassius is dead and we are lost. Then I will die too. Will you do me this favor? (Offers sword to S1)  
  
S1: No, not for all the world, would I see you dead.  
  
(Exit S1)  
  
Brutus: Sir a word with you. The ghost of Caesar has appeared to me. I know my hour has come.  
  
S2: Not so my lord.  
  
Brutus: Yes it has. I am sure. Do this for me.  
  
S2: Then take my hands first. Farewell to you.  
  
(Kills Brutus. Enters Antony, Octavius and army)  
  
Ant: What man is this?  
  
S2: It was Brutus. And Brutus only overcame himself. He alone has honor in his death.  
  
Oct: Come, Brutus' men, you are welcome with us.  
  
S2: We will come. Thank you.  
  
Oct: How did he die?  
  
S2: He bid me to kill him.  
  
Ant: And this was the noblest Roman of them all. All of the conspirators, save only him, did what they did out of envy. He did it out of love. He was gentle in life and such a Roman that the elements would say, 'This was a man.'  
  
(Exit All) 


End file.
